Please don t…
by Raen-Abyss
Summary: En lo alto del asiento vacío que dejaste, sólo tu esencia permanece. Dejarte ir no es tan fácil como suena /Drama, One shot, Gokudera centric/


Un poco de cosas llorosas~ Es corto así que léanlo hasta el final para que entiendan el porqué de todo~ eAe Enjoy! oAo

* * *

_Dejarte ir no es tan fácil como suena_

_Me di la vuelta, no siendo capaz de verte alejándote_

_Las lágrimas cayeron eventualmente, y necesito limpiarlas _

_No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo_

_¿Por qué este temblor no se va lejos?_

Al igual que siempre, él sujeto su mano con delicadeza. La pequeña y enguantada mano de la tierna mujer, que le dedico una mirada asombrada, pero llena de dicha.

Si razonaba la situación, esta era tan estúpida y cliché que las arcadas lo invadieron por unos segundos. Respiro, si sus sentimientos no habían destrozado su mascarada en la fiesta de compromiso, no abriría su caja de Pandora ahora en la boda.

Porque él lo sabía: era un estúpido cobarde, incapaz de robarle la felicidad a alguien, incapaz de pelear, incapaz de ser honesto. Porque él quería a esas dos personas que con su _sagrado matrimonio_ le romperían el corazón en 45 minutos de dulce agonía, donde tendría que sonreír como un buen padrino, justo como ahora con ella. Con la _novia_ Haru, su mejor amiga, que pronto seria _de _Yamamoto.

De repente el nudo de su corbata le resulto demasiado ajustado, como si esta quisiera evitar la sarta de palabrería hipócrita que acompañaban a su sonrisa, mientras le decía que con el vaporoso vestido blanco se veía menos idiota y mas _esposa,_ que más le valía a ese friki deportista tratarla como una joya porque lo llenaría de dinamita si la decepcionaba, y que sería un _verdadero honor _ estar en este maravilloso día al lado de su confesora.

Confesora, desde secundaria su camarada y confesora, y a la que había mentido solo una vez.

Cuando todo está listo, _bajo su supervisión por supuesto, _ella entra. Sabe lo bella que esta, y sabe lo loco que trae al novio. Si, al novio, a Yamamoto Takeshi, al estúpido del Beisball que hoy anotará el mejor Home run de su vida.

Y lo sabe porque han estado pegados por azares del destino desde primero de primaria. Lo ha visto enamorarse de _su querida_ Haru lentamente, como restregándoselo a la cara. Ese hombre ingenuamente cruel incluso le ha pedido consejo para comprar el dichoso anillo de compromiso.

_"-Con incrustaciones de diamantes en forma de pétalo, para formar una elegante flor de cerezo...-"_

_Una flor para mi primavera_, dijo cuando ella lo acepto entre risa y llanto.

Ahora él, fijado al suelo por alguna maldición de amor, no puede dejar de sonreír. Mientras el escozor de sus esmeraldas lo destroza por dentro, suprimiendo un quejido con los labios, _dolorosamente_, pero uno más escapa, luego otro y otro y otro. Es como ahogarse en un mar de nostalgia, como cuando solo eran ellos dos y él convertible rojo impregnado por su calidez, su actitud estúpida y su inocencia.

Una relación perfecta, pero unilateral.

Siente una cálida mano apoyarse en su hombro, es Tsunayoshi. Le dice que lo acompañe a la fiesta, avanza dos pasos y le vuelve a llamar. Hayato no quiere mirarle, por primera vez en su vida no quiere mirar a su mentor, no puede permitirse caer ni podría soportar la lastimera y compasiva mirada que,_ de seguro,_ le está dedicando. Es más, sabe que todos le miran de la misma forma; como cuando su madre y su hermana murieron, es la misma y le marea al punto de las lágrimas.

Corre, corre y se esconde detrás de unos árboles, cualquier lugar está bien. Solo necesita sacarse toda esta estúpida autocompasión con un cigarrillo o 5, decir alguna excusa tonta y escabullirse de ese podrido lugar. La fiesta, las palabras de agradecimiento y los novios podrían irse a la reverenda mierda. Soltando una carcajada piensa que sí_, eso estaba mejor_, sentir amor era para idiotas.

_-¿Gokudera-san?-_ Claro que el que se fue a la mierda fue él cuando la vio tan alegre, tan radiante, tan feliz, llamándole. Sobre partir el pastel, el brindis y algo más que dejaron de tener sentido hasta que el sonido del obturador de la cámara lo trajo de vuelta, al lado de la ex-Miura y su flamante esposo, en ese orden. La foto del recuerdo.

Ahora ya no tenía salida.

* * *

_Finjo estar loco y me aferro a ti_

_Pero mi cuerpo no me escucha_

_Intoxicado con tu esencia en el auto_

_No quiero despertar para siempre_

No recuerda cómo llegó allí, con unos _-muchos- _tragos encima y siendo cargado por Takeshi. Solo sabe que lo ha tirado, _literalmente y sin ninguna delicadeza_, al asiento del copiloto. Entonces, cuando está a punto de dejar que su florido lenguaje escupa veneno a ese estúpido por su falta de madurez, lo siente.

Es un leve roce en los labios, casi como de ensueño, pero el más bajo sabe que es verdad. Y luego oye una risa con algo de malicia.

_-Yo la amo sabes Dera, pero todo fue gracias a que ti, eres nuestra hada madrina. Así que este es tu premio, no se lo digas a nadie-_ el paquete que deja en el asiento del pasajero cuando se va, le comprimen el corazón aun más.

Son unas polaroid tomadas por una prima de Haru en la ceremonia. Cinco fotos que terminan en cinco dedos tratando de cubrir sus lágrimas, sus sollozos, los torrentes de ideas absurdas que vienen a su mente. Lo odia, más de lo que odió al desgraciado que le desgarro la vida a su madre, más de lo que odio a su insensible padre, lo odia. Llora.

Aun así, toma la ultima polaroid, _que en realidad fue la primera, _y la rompe, lentamente, con expresión vacía, separando a los tres que aparecen.

Respira acompasadamente y une solo dos pedazos pacientemente, mientras sonríe enfermo de amor lastimero y sus cuencas vuelven a rebalsarse.

La parte que es dejada atrás, en el fondo del auto, es la de una sonriente castaña con vestido de novia.

_Por favor no te me vayas, por favor _

_Vuelve, vuelve_

_En lo alto del asiento vacío que dejaste, sólo tu fría esencia permanece_

Solo le había mentido una vez a Haru.

Porque en realidad él, Gokudera Hayato, desde sus días de tonto niño enojón de primaria,_ lo amaba._

* * *

Ah! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí~; A; miren el video de esta canción! Es tan asdsdasd~ no confíes en las apariencias (?) Se llama Please don´t… de K. Will .w. me despido~

Ciaossu!


End file.
